youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Riders
Young Riders is the 14th song off Let 'Em Burn by Hot Boys. Lyrics Baby Off top, peep this lil' four youngstas out Watch how they lay it down Juvenile Say baby, hand me the chopper, let me cuttin' loose Nigga talkin' crazy but lil' daddy ain't +bulletproof+ Put him in the water with the sharks, let me see if he can swim Ya playin' wit'cha life wodie, you hangin' on a limb Boy y'kno you scared and I know you is You been talkin' a whole lotta shit but lemme tell you this I'ma hot boy a-k-a the juvenile Come in through your door with that iron - callin' ya out You want do? ya bitch you Got me all rav'd up and shit and I'm ready ta split you +Tha g-code+ I live by it and die by it If you play with me - ya playing with ya life right This ain't no walk in the park - it's a walk in the pen Niggaz try'na take that ass, make it their girlfriends Na' eat that meat, fold my clothes Cuz all you niggaz ain't nothing but hoes Baby Nigga what? I don't give a fuck Lil' bgeezy show these niggaz you don't give a fuck B.g. My presidents make a nigga break it off Becuz they know if they don't off this earth I'ma take them off, nigga I play it raw You think about droppin' your nuts, better pick them up Cuz you and everybody wish that I'ma hit 'em up So nigga give me mine, don't make me have ta take it Cuz I put your family in a fucked up situation Your mama like where my son at? Everybody know I done that But the law, don't know where the gun at So they can't touch me, can't question me Can't fuck wit me - so it's an unsolved mystery Bgeezy a dawg yea Don't give a fuck about the law Ready ta send you ta the morgue yea Have you feelin' like a number 2 pencil When I put that lead in you They fly ta h-town in continental Live with a bad bitch, have my hoe strapped too I got a mac-11, she got a tec-22 Turk Block of blocks, I rob niggaz Better drop it like its hot 'fore you die nigga You can think it's a game if you want, they fly nigga Them hollows hit you live, uh uh nigga You be left as a memory, on a fresh white is ya picture I keep it on the low, so no one a know that I did ya Playin' like that, these days niggaz a stain ya Play the game rap, kidnap ya l.g. and (rape) her I'm dirty so they call me low down - where I'm from Shot first, I can't miss with a chopper with a drum I'm shootin' ta kill - no wheel chairs or shit bags I shoot you in places where I know you gon' die fast Ya head and ya chest wodie Catch ya dippin' by ya whole house when ya loaded Give it too ya in blood, that's one way of solvin' problems my nigga Come around my spot - don't know ya that's a problem my nigga wayne All I know is bend swangin' - make the enemy block scorch Nigga I been hangin' - oh I ain't just jump off out the porch I'ma iron toter, my niggaz got me drinkin' henne' - got my mind towed up So all I do is +spin tha bend+ I keep my rag top I had it on ever since the day my dad died And now it's on and I'm ready for guerilla war This c.m.b. - y'kno who my only niggaz are, the 17th I put it down for my lil' thug niggaz - too young ta get in the club niggaz But waitin' front so when you come out they bust nigga Trust nigga, this shorty wild And I been thuggin' with bgeezy - he taught me how Now play with me and watch it catch it fire I hit'cha block with the long clip - ride it - fryer Now watch how I make my bullets spread like gengivitis Lil' wayne - cash money record's young rider, young rider Baby There you have it nigga, off top, four lil' youngstas Knockin' niggaz dick in they dirt, ya understand? So if you can't get with this here put ya dick in the sand Nigga we got this shit, lockin' this shit, doin' this shit Cash money millionaires and fresh droppin' this shit Nigga if you'ont like it you can suck my dick What ha! - what ha! - what ha! - what ha! - what ha! - what ha!- what ha! We doin' this bitch, get it or get with it If not motherfuck ya nigga